bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A Battle With Sir Great White!
'A Battle With Sir Great White! '''is the 2nd episode of the ''CandyCake Guppies series. Plot Scarecrow orders Sir Great White to battle with the CandyCake Guppies. Story (The episode begins with the camera zooming in on Mr Rainbow's school. However, the CandyCake Guppies are crafting with paper and markers. Someone knocks on the door, getting Vanilla's attention.) Chandelee: "Guys!" Chondoller: "Are you there?" (Vanilla opens the door suddenly, startling them.) Vanilla Cake: "Shut up! What do you need us so early for?" Chandelee: "Vanilla Cake!" Chondoller: "What?" Vanilla Cake: "What what? We're just minding our own business." (Chondoller and Chandelee go inside the school. Vanilla screams at his friends for attention.) Vanilla Cake (screaming): "Enough with your stupid crafting, people! We have guests!" (Vanilla's screaming startled the other kids, causing them to fall off their seats. Some markers rolled off the table.) Lolipop Pops: "Vanilla, you should've just said so nicely." Chondoller: "Guys, it's terrible! Listen!" Chandelee: "Has Sir Great White been here? By the way, this morning..." Postmaster: "Is this the Jupiter Town Preschool?" Chondoller: "What is it, Mr Postmaster?" Chandelee: "A letter for the CandyCake Guppies?" Postmaster: "Special delivery from the sender...uhh...." (Chandelee takes the letter from him.) Chandelee: "It's from Sir Great White!" (reading) "CandyCake Guppies, there is a reason I must fight with you. As heroes, you must accept my challenge!" Blueberry Jam: "A challenge from Sir Great White?" Choco Cream: "How can this be?" Lolipop Pops: "Sir Great White?" Cinnamon Buns: "We have to fight against a giant shark?" Sugar Pie: "Sir Great White...fighting us?" Vanilla Cake: "Oh no!" Chondoller: "You guys have been challenged to a battle!" Guppies: "Oh, boy!" (Camera cuts to the large fountain of Jupiter Town. Mr Rainbow is near it and is talking to a crowd of citizens.) Crab: "Come again? A challenge?" Lobster: "From Sir Great White?" Mr Rainbow: "This is actually true, everyone! Not joking!" Mayor Jupiter: "At any rate, why would he..." Lobster: "So, where are the CandyCake Guppies?" Mr Rainbow: "In Mirror Valley." Everyone: "Mirror Valley?" Mayor Jupiter: "They're out there?!" Mr Rainbow: "Regardless, I'm a little concerned about them." (Camera cuts to Mirror Valley. Chandelee, Chondoller, and the CandyCake Guppies are going deep inside.) Chandelee: "Guys, this is a serious matter." Guppies: "It is?" Chandelee: "Let me tell you what happened this morning." (Flashback to Scarecrow's castle) (Chandelee and Chondoller watched Sir Great White, along with Remora and Manta Ray, talk to Scarecrow.) Sir Great White: "You want me to battle with the CandyCake Guppies?" Scarecrow: "This is your chance to show your loyalty to me." Grim Reaper: "The CandyCake Guppies should be banished from this planet." Sir Great White: "Those kids don't attack us, therefore I will not attack them. If that's what you want, why not order a monster from the genie?" Scarecrow: "What? Where did you hear that I love monsters?" Sir Great White: "It's a common rumor. You had that genie have the monster in." Grim Reaper: "That's a hidden secret!" Scarecrow: "No monster this time! It's you who's going to defeat them!" (Sir Great White pauses to think. Camera shows Chandelee and Chondoller watching from a hiding place.) Grim Reaper: "What are you, some kind of guardian for them? Does that explain why you refused to fight?" Sir Great White: "No." Scarecrow: "Then take your sword and attack them!" Sir Great White: "If that is your command, then I'm glad to..." (Flashback over) Chandelee: "He answered sincerely." Guppies: "What?!" Chondoller: "It's not possible, you know. The best thing to do now is to escape." Sir Great White: "I'm afraid I can't let that happen." (Everyone gasped. Camera pans up to view Sir Great White, Remora, and Manta Ray on a high cliff.) Sir Great White: "If you wanted the CandyCake Guppies to escape, why did you brought them here?" Chondoller: "Sir Great White, I wanted to talk with you!" (Sir Great White zooms down, landing easily on a pedestal of rock.) Chondoller: "I thought you were on our side." Chandelee: "What are you up to with Scarecrow?" Sir Great White: "I am Scarecrow's loyal vassal. I cannot disobey his command." Chandelee: "Traitor!" (Chandelee starts forward, but Remora and Manta Ray block him. Sir Great White reaches over and pulls his sword out of the scabbard. At first, it's jsut a hilt, but electricity sparks from the hilt and forms into a sword. He raises it.) Sir Great White: "CandyCakes. I have challenged you to a duel. Prepare to battle and prepare to be defeated!" (With that, the shark launches his attack. He bounds forward and jumps high. He first hits Pops, Cinnamon, and Sugar coming down, sending them bouncing away. Before Blue, Choco, and Vanilla can even attack, Sir Great White hits them. He slaps the boys and the girls back and forth with the flat of the sword, then sends them flying over the pedestal of rock. Sir Great White levitates above the pedestal and holds the kids down with his shark tail.) Sir Great White: "With my tail like this, you would have been injured badly." Chandelee: "That's bad! Guys! Show him your power! If you do, Sir Great White can never beat you!" Chondoller: "Use Swarming Cakes on him!" Blueberry Jam: "Wait, no Vanilla!" (Vanilla Cake spins fast for white orbs to appear and lauches countless orbs at Sir Great White, but to no effect. The camera pans out and puts Sir Great White in the viewpoint of Scarecrow's binoculars. It zooms out to show Grim Reaper and Scarecrow watching the fight from the tank car.) Grim Reaper: "It's started!" Scarecrow: "I know! I can't see Sir Great White." (The camera pans and shows streams of white orbs heading into the canyon. Chandelee and Chondoller are holding on for dear life, while Remora and Manta Ray huddle calmly behind a rock. Vanilla Cake ties and stops spinning.) Sir Great White: "Sometimes, the CandyCake Guppies cannot use their Swarming Cakes attack on large or very heavy enemies." Chandelee: "Sir Great White, you're large and heavy." Sir Great White: "Actually, I'm not. I have my secrets." Chondoller: "I'm not surprised to hear that. Somehow you know the kids' secrets." Lolipop Pops: "But the question is, are you our enemy or not?" Sir Great White: "Even as their enemy, I am always fair." (Remora throws six swords. They spun through the air and lands point down in the ground.) Sir Great White: "You guys should take it. I will make you wish you had never seen Jupiter!" Vanilla Cake: "Come on, guys! Let's take it!" Sugar Pie: "No! We can't take it!" Choco Cream: "So what? We run?" Lolipop Pops: "No...let's do it!" (The kids, refusing to back away, jumps for a sword. It is over two times their heights, and they fell down. They took it up with both hands, but can barely hold it. Sir Great White, seeing the challenge accepted, immediately springs into action.) Sir Great White (pointing): "That is not a proper stance!" (He jumps forward, slashing at the kids. The kids could barely block the attacks with their own swords. Sir Great White gets past their guards and serves them like a tennis ball. He doesn't relent even as the kids start to get up.) Sir Great White: "This is it!" (Cinnamon, in panic, slashes around widly and somehow blocks Sir Great White's attack.) Cinnamon Buns: "Wow, I actually blocked that attack." Sir Great White: "That's good. Retain your physical strength for defense. And then you can use more advanced attacks!" (He attacks again. The kids are doing better this time.) Sir Great White: "Stay sharp!" (The kids slash back.) Sir Great White: "That's it! You let your guard down!" (Sir Great White bounces the kids with his sword. He sends them flying into a wall, and an avalanche of rocks falls on the kids. Grim Reaper cheers.) Grim Reaper: "Ha! The kids got owned by landslide!" Scarecrow: "Let's go back to the castle." Grim Reaper: "All right, we're getting a monster?" Scarecrow (driving away): "Kids can barely handle a sword." (Sir Great White approaches the kids, while Chandelee and Chondoller watch from above.) Sir Great White: "How much longer are you gonna keep this up?" Chondoller: "Guys, give up!" Chandelee: "Get out of there!" Guppies: "NO!" (They start to battle again. They slashed at the shark and manages to knock him back a little.) Sir Great White: "You've guys had improved. But use those swords like a part of your body!" (He goes on the offensive.) Chandelee: "Sir Great White's battling is get harder now. This is getting too much for those guys." Chondoller: "No, they're playing right into his hands. We gotta separate them." Sir Great White (still fighting): "You're not far yet! You kids are too small! What's wrong? Is that it? With those short arms, you can't touch me! Ha!" (The kids attack and Sir Great White backs off, dodging the sword. He levitates over a tall outcropping stone.) Sir Great White: "If you kids become one with it, your blades with reach distances you can't reach. If you doubt me, I will show you. Depending on how you use it, the steel of your swords..." (holds his sword up) "...Can become the wind!" (He jumps with his sword sparkling. He swings it forward and lets off a beam of energy from the sword. It slices the earth next to the kids.) Sir Great White: "Energy is gathered in the sword and released. This is Sword Ray." Guppies: "Sword Ray..." (The shark lanches off another Sword Ray, this time directly at the guppies. They dodged. The ray goes up a cliff, forcing the children to move out of the way of falling stones.) Sir Great White: "Sword Ray, a technique that always uses the full potential of your power. If your soul achieves the art of mind, energy transfers from your body into your sword. In other words, what must you do to achieve your mind." Cinnamon Buns: ".....Whaaaaat...?" Sir Great White: "Just try it!" (The guppies raised it. Sir Great White comes forward, ready to attack. The children stopped, their skins suddenly turning gray. Sir Great White gasped with surprise as the CandyCake Guppies fell down.) Sir Great White: "Huh?" (He suddenly has visions of several guppies sleeping in clams. The camera fades in to Chondoller and Chandelee watching.) Chondoller: "Guys!" Chandelee: "Guys, get up!" (Camera pans down to Sir Great White and the CandyCake Guppies.) Sir Great White: "Surely, there isn't a better way to recieve this mind...If I attack now, I'll kill them. Perhaps there's a reason to try..." (Sir Great White raises his sword, then zooms forward. He leaps and the kids woke up, grayness fades from their light skins. Suddenly, a boulder falls from the sky. Sir Great White sees it and pushes the children out of the way.) Sir Great White: "Oh no!" (The rock lands and stirs up a great cloud of dust. Sir Great White has lost the kids in the confusion.) Sir Great White: "Where are you guys?" Chondoller (coming to guppies): "That was a close call." Candelee: "They don't seem to be injured..." Chondoller: "Hurry!" (They start to carry them away. Camera cuts to Scarecrow driving to the castle. The drawbridge opens.) Grim Reaper: "Let's hurry..." (As Scarecrow goes onto the bridge, Grim Reaper falls off.) Grim Reaper: "Wait!" (Scarecrow runs into the throne room laughing and bounces onto his throne. He gleefully activates the genie on the pot to show up.) Scarecrow: "I watched and saw that the CandyCake Guppies are no good with swords!" Genie: "Then you need the very best monster for the job..." Scarecrow: "I have no time for paying! Just get me the monster!" (The genie's pot starts a transfer. Grim Reaper comes in as the monster is starting to come out of the pot. The monster jumps out to reveal a giant green rabbit armed with a club and a sword.) Genie: "This is it....meet Clubstor!" (Clubstor clangs its weapons together, loudly chuckling. Scarecrow laughs with approval.) Scarecrow: "HA! Nice one! Those kids are sooo gonna become sardines!" (The camera cuts to Chondoller and Chandelee. Sir Great White, Remora, and Manta Ray are searching for the guppies.) Sir Great White: "CandyCakes! Where are you?" Manta Ray: "That was close." Remora: "Just a little more, and those kids would've known the basic technique. That stone was just from Chandelee trying to protect them." Sir Great White: "If Scarecrow summons a monster, the kids are in danger! Come on!" (He and his assistances left.) Chandelee: "They're talking like they're the ones to protect them!" Chondoller: "Yeah...But maybe they..." (They notice a shadow and look up to see the Magic Mirror high above.) Chandelee: "Sorry about all that noise, Mr Mirror." Magic Mirror: "I saw what happened. Because of this, I can gain my wisdom." Chondoller: "But you wouldn't possibly know how th CandyCake Guppies got their superpowers, would you?" Magic Mirror: "Not all of it. But I do know this...a wizard of darkness had ruled the galaxy. He creates monsters to sent to customers like Scarecrow. However, the wizard's success didn't last indefinitely. There were those who appeared to oppose him. Though this first resistance was small, the wizard's anger was building." Chandelee: "That was superheroes?" Chondoller: "So that's why the wizard wants to get rid of them..." Magic Mirror: "I do know know if it was the CandyCake Guppies." Chandelee: "We'll leave in a moment. Thank you, Mr Mirror!" Chondoller: "But Mr Mirror, how do you know about these things?" Magic Mirror: "I heard it a long time ago....from Sir Great White." Chondoller: "Huh?!" Chandelee: "From Sir Great White?" (Camera cuts to Scarecrow driving away from the castle with Clubstor hopping beside the car.) Scarecrow: "Soon, Clubstor, you'll have a something good to munch on." Grim Reaper: "Your opponent are six teeny little humans. Simple enough to carve up!" Clubstor: "Eeeehhhhh!" (Camera cuts to Chondoller and Chandelee around the kids, who have ice bags on their heads.) Chondoller: "They still won't wake up..." Chandelee: "Just hang in there, guys!" Chondoller: "It's safe. For now we're getting out of this valley!" (Chondoller peeks her head around a rock. The kids then start to move, carrying the kids in their arms. They don't get very far before Scarecrow ambushes them.) Scarecrow (laughing): "Is that where you've been?" Grim Reaper: "It's useless to try to run!" Chandelee: "Oh no!" Chondoller: "Come on!" (Chondoller and Chandelee run, and Scarecrow drives after them. Chandelee trips and the guppies go flying. They bounced off the car, and then a stone. They woke up to find theirselves face-to-face with Clubstor.) Choco Cream: "Woah!" Sugar Pie: "A giant green bunny?!" (Chandelee and Chondoller were shocked with fear. Clubstor runbs its weapons together and takes a step forward. The kids backed off and Clubstor stabs at them. The guppies jump out of the way and had to keep moving as Clubstor relentlessly attacks. It only has to swing its weapons a few times to make them tired. Sir Great White approaches from behind Scarecrow's car.) Sir Great White: "Scarecrow, that is..." Scarecrow: "The monster Clubstor." Sir Great White: "Did you not order me to fight the CandyCakes?" Grim Reaper: "You're weak, so we don't need you!" (Sir Great White backs off, surprised.) Sir Great White: "So you just used me to judge their strength." (The shark turns to look at the battle. Clubstor is still attacking and the guppies can only dodge.) Sir Great White: "This is also good. This is an ideal opportunity to ascertain their powers." (The guppies are still dodging. Chandelee and Chondoller run up.) Chondoller: "CandyCakes, use your Swarming Cakes!" Lolipop Pops: "Wait, boys---!" (Blue, Vanilla, and Choco spin around for blue, white, and brown orbs to appear and launch at Clubstor. Clubstor laughs at their failure to hurt it. The boys are now cornered and Clubstor knows it. Sir Great White has joined Chandelee and Chondoller.) Sugar Pie: "Let's try again!" Blueberry Jam: "Sugar Pie, Clubstor is big and heavy, so we can't attack him with our Swarming Cakes..." Cinnamon Buns: "What could we...?" (Clubstor clangs his weapons together.) Chondoller: "Oh! The sword! Guys, use Swarming Cakes on the monster's sword!" (The guppies tried again and focused their spins on Clubstor's sword. Sir Great White throws his sword and knocks it from Clubstor's hand. It spins toward the kids and disappeared into their fists.) Chandelee: "Awesome! They got it!" (The guppies transform. They're wearing a suit of armor and wields golden swords.) Sir Great White: "They are the Sword Cakes." Chondoller: "Wow..." Scarecrow & Grim Reaper: "Sword Cakes?!" Sir Great White: "As long as they remember the technique, they will become the strongest superheroes." (Clubstor crosses his arms and creates two huge swords.) Scarecrow (while strangling Grim Reaper): "Show them, big guy! Show them who's really boss here!" (In turn, the guppies made their own sword three times as long as the original length. They stared off before the guppies zoomed toward Clubstor. The giant rabbit slashes, but the kids parries easily. Remembering their lesson from Sir Great White, the kids don't have trouble fighting. Cinnamon Buns pushes Clubstor back, but then Clubstor goes on the offensive and slashes his swords one after the other, forcing the kids to hop back.) Scarecrow: "Wow! That's some giant bunny!" Grim Reaper: "Yeah right!" Sir Great White (to himself) "Kids, the way you achieved it..." (Suddenly, the CandyCake Guppies' skin turns gray again and they fell over. Chandelee and Chondoller gasped in shock. The kids closed their eyes, not moving. Scarecrow laughs with glee.) Scarecrow: "That is so pathetic! They lost consciousness already...during a battle!" Grim Reaper: "Those punks are sure to lose!" Clubstor (laughing): "Bahahahahahaha!" (The kids suddenly get their light skin colors back, and woke up. They jumped into the air.) Guppies: "Sword Ray!" (Their swords glowed. Clubstor looked in confusion. The kids slashed and unleashed the Sword Ray. Clubstor tries to block them, but the rays goes right through his swords and himself. The rabbit splits in half, electricity going in between the two halves. Chondoller and Chandelee look on in astonishment. Grim Reaper and Scarecrow panic as a white light envelopes the screen. Sir Great White watches emotionlessly. Clubstor explodes, trailing smoke into the air. Chondoller and Chandelee cheer.) Chandelee: "Awesome!" Chondoller: "They did it!" (The kids land, having gotten rid of their suits of armor. They heard cheering and turned around. On top of the cliffs are the townspeople, who were watching the fight. They're all clapping and cheering for the CandyCake Guppies.) Scarecrow: "Ahh! Curse those children!" (Grim Reaper starts to drive uphill, but Sir Great White gets in the way.) Scarecrow: "Oh no!" Sir Great White: "Does Scarecrow want to be sliced up as well? The CandyCake Guppies are unbeatable now." Scarecrow: "Who taught them that?" Grim Reaper: "Traitor!" Sir Great White: "That's absurd. I'm your servant no more!" (With his mighty tail, he whacks the car, sending it tumbling downhill.) Grim Reaper: "If you're a servant, shove a bit lighter!" (The car explodes at the botton of the hill. Chondoller and Chandelee are behind Sir Great White, watching it blow up.) Chondoller: "Sir Great White, thank you for training the kids how to use a sword so well." Sir Great White: "Realy. I was going to defeat them." Chandelee: "You were actually nice to them." (Camera cuts to the kids flying up to the mirror as the episode ends.) End of episode.